The invention relates to a method for fixing a tool, in particular a shank-type tool, in a tool chuck, in which the tool is inserted into the tool chuck and is fixed in the tool chuck when an axial desired position is reached.
DE 100 24 423 A1 discloses a method for frictionally clamping a tool in place with its shank in a tool chuck, in which method the tool is pressed into the tool chuck against a counterforce and is frictionally fixed in the tool chuck by shrink fitting when an axial desired position is reached. The desired position is predetermined by a stop, striking which is an arm which holds the tool during the insertion into the tool chuck. The position of the stop and of the arm is set after the tool has been measured for its position relative to the tool chuck.